


ThunderShock

by Camlann



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camlann/pseuds/Camlann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor crashed down to Earth and found a small group of people that were willing to open up to the universe. One of those people was Darcy Lewis. And his universe changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look to the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, meeting the family is great. Then again, normally the "family" isn't a bunch of demi gods and the possible ruler of the universe. But you know.

She met Odin.

She did not like Odin. It could be loyalty to her mentor, now on and off co-worker, Doctor Foster. Or it could just be that the big guy seems to think of Midgard as lowest of the low, a place to send wayward children for punishment, when Earth is rocking in her opinion. Maybe they don’t have their shit together all the time, but damn it, they aren’t a bad place to be.

Frankly, she doesn’t think he likes her either. Her place is something in his head that has very strong walls. Her place in her own head? Anywhere and everywhere she damn well wants to be, thanks.

And then there’s the other one. She hasn’t met Loki. But she doesn’t really need to.

She **hates** Loki.

That one she doesn’t have to question where it comes from. Not only did he blow up her small town, the one place she finally was starting to get her feet under her, the one place they all almost went under, Selvig especially, but Thor is all heart and soul. And he mourns for the loss of his brother, despite the other being completely off his rocker. And completely dismissive of chances to come around. And Thor has given him many at this point. Many, many, many.

On the plus side, she thinks it’s mutual. And that warms the cockles of her heart that are already bloated with love from the red and silver of her main squeeze.

Okay, bloated isn’t the right word. Ew, gross. That thing is in her chest. She didn’t want it bloated.

It’s not like she’s got much to worry about even if Thor’s father doesn’t like her. (The Allfather, whatever that meant. And yes, she understands, but she doesn’t really know if the legends are true to reality anymore. So things get messy when she looks these myths in the eye and says, “Yeah, I’m with him.”) What worries her is that she can’t get that bad ass chick he’s friends with to talk to her anymore.

She was lively when she was down in New Mexico, along with Hogan, Volstagg, and Fandral. And how she remembers **those** names but sometimes not how to say Thor’s hammer eludes her, but sometimes her tongue just doesn’t want to cooperate. Which leads her down a path of thoughts about how sometimes it **does** cooperate and she almost smirks in her pretty dress and fancy boots and furs.

Volstagg still likes her. She thinks she reminds him of one of his daughters. And Fandral has sung to her about losing love at first sight to better men and she’s grinned and let him kiss her hand again. Hogan… is quiet. But they sit side by side when they share a meal, and that means a lot to her because Thor’s expected to walk around and talk to people at the feast. So he does, which leaves her alone, and the silent companion is a God sent. Gods? Whatever. He’s there and a pillar of strength and she finally understands what that means when she looks this particular warrior in the eye.

Sif doesn’t talk to her much. She has other things to do and she stays out of the goddess’ way as best she can. Maybe they could talk later…

But the point is that she’s met everyone that mattered, really.

Well. Not everyone.

“Are you sure of this, Lady Darcy?”

“I’m sure. Thanks, you guys. For helping me.”

“It is our pleasure.”

For three out of five is pretty good. And Thor seemed quite caught up talking about something with Sif, so Darcy has let it be. They were friends, old friends, and she wasn’t real sure she wanted to interrupt that particular conversation. It seemed heated, for lack of a better word. Not loud, not aggressive, but heated nonetheless.

Which is why she ducked out onto the balcony to get some air, skirts flowing in a fashion that she just didn’t understand and definitely wasn’t used to. Volstagg had followed, soon joined by Hogan, and finally Fandral.

And that’s when Darcy had asked.

Where was the, the, the… the Allmother? If that was the correct term, she whispered, biting her lip. She knows about her death, but she thought. She’d looked around. And there wasn’t any. Sort of.

Stone.

So they make sure, double check, and then Darcy is being given a small walk down to the beach and they all make sure she is safe. These three warriors have taken her someplace she can’t gain the courage to ask of Thor, because she’s seen the sadness in his eyes when he talks about this woman. This Frigga.

And now here’s a lighted path and spot in memoriam. She doesn’t know if it’s actually in memory of Frigga or just a place to talk to the sea that she was burned at. But Darcy thinks it’s a nice place and gently sets herself on the stone bench there, looking out over the waves alone and knowing that the others there can probably hear her even though they’re down the beach. But she trusts them, she can’t explain it. They saved her life, yes, but there’s something else there. The way they look at Thor… she looks at him that way, too. Darcy knows she does. And she’s done a lot of growing up between the years that had Jane here and she’s come for herself, for Thor to say she’s met who he wants her to meet.

“Uh, hello,” she starts awkwardly and that seems fitting too as she plays with the gold threads in her wrap. A soft smile parts pink lips and Darcy takes a deep breath, salty air settling on her tongue. “My name is Darcy Lewis and I’m in love with your son. That. That seems a bit plain when you say it out loud, but it means the world when it’s day to day. Uh. Ma’am.”

Oh boy. This was going well, she thinks, gaze casting out over the ocean. And she’s so rarely serious because the world is serious enough for everyone tripled. But this isn’t her world.

And this isn’t someone she can talk to any other way.

“Okay so, here’s the deal. He brought me here cause I think he wants something more from what we have, right? And I’m scared to death. Cause I’m not like you or anyone way up here. And you sound like a lady. A real lady, like the ones in fairytales but also the ones that really existed that kicked ass.”

And was ass not appropriate to say to a queen, passed and loved and missed so dearly? Darcy doesn’t know, but if she’s going to say something to the sea, she’s going to be honest. And this is her, being honest.

“I don’t know if I’m right for him, I don’t think your hubby thinks so. I’m mortal, I’m young even by Earth’s standards, and I’m sarcastic. Honestly, I’m surprised he likes me at all but I just. He’s my hero. And I love him. And I hope, wherever you are, Thor says it’s Valhalla but I know some people call it Heaven and I guess, wherever or whatever it is, I hope you smile when you see him happy. Cause I think I make him pretty happy. And that’s all I really want to do, in the long run. Isn’t that a good thing?”

The sea doesn’t answer except with a crash of waves and a soft lapping at the sand. But the stars on the inky horizon Darcy can see in the distance seem to spark brighter. She didn’t know if the sky was Valhalla but she hoped it was Frigga showing some sort of support.

From the stories, she seemed to just want her sons happy. Both of them, even the trickster among them.

“You implore my wife for acceptance and yet, when you stand before the throne of Asgard, you bend my son’s ear and look upon myself with defiance?”

It came as a soft question from behind her and Darcy startles, moving to stand and turning around. Her feet plant and she’s a SHIELD agent now, newly formed after the Captain took them down and they needed people. Good people. Non-HYDRA people. So she knew a thing or two to defend herself.

Not that she needed to, she felt as she saw who it was. Odin, the Allfather. Proud, but white in the hair and wrinkled around the eyes. Aged and perhaps lonely, if he still calls Frigga his wife so presently instead of past. She knows that look, as well. Wears it when people speak of her brother, long gone and the reason she grew so strong on his words and wisdom after the fact.

“It’s not defiance, Sir,” she speaks up softly, dropping her stance and rocking on her heels. The Warriors Three seem to have disappeared, though she doubts they are very far. “It’s just. The last woman that came through here like me. She didn’t really meet much welcome, did she? So. I wanted to find the one that did welcome her. And the one that Thor admires. And the one that. That. That. I just.”

Darcy sighs and alone with the king, he doesn’t feel like a king anymore. He feels like a father, the vibe he’s giving off. And the mortal rolls with that.

“I just wanted someone to like me that Thor admired,” she admits, looking Odin in the eye. “I knew you wouldn’t. So I compromised. And Hell, if she might have liked me, then maybe I can worm my way into you at least tolerating me. And that would give Thor peace of mind, which is really what I’m going for here. I didn’t come to Asgard to be judged worthy or not. I came to Asgard because Thor asked me to. End point.”

This gets her a bit of a stare, but Darcy holds her ground. A bit worriedly, but she still holds it. And then there’s an old man sitting down slowly in front of her and a hand out to her. Darcy blinks, double blinks, takes it and sits down with the Allfather, swallowing thickly.

He wouldn’t hurt her here. Not with the sea watching.

“You must look to the stars, young one,” he offers quietly, and his voice rumbles with ages passed. Enough to make her shiver, but Darcy’s gaze turns up to follow Odin’s. “Look to the stars if you look for her smile.”

There’s a pause and Darcy nods slowly, feeling Odin leave her side after a few moments and somehow knowing that things would be okay. For Thor, for her, and possibly for the Warrior’s Three after Thor finds out who took her here. She just has to tell him why she wanted to come and he may not give them noogies for doing so without him. Hopefully. Darcy doesn’t really want them in any kind of trouble.

“Darcy?”

“Ack! Thor. Jesus.”

“My apologies for startling.”

“No, no. It’s okay. For a big guy, you sure make no noise on sand.”

“Aye, there is little to give me away.”

His smile lights up the darkness, just like the lighted path did to lead her to her seat. Darcy grins and stands, tucking her wrap around her shoulders and standing in front of Thor. His hands find her arms, rubbing gently to warm her, and she steps closer to be enfolded in his cape.

“What are you doing out here where the waves meet the earth?”

“Talking to the stars.”

“… The stars?”

“Yeah. The stars.”

He seems to understand, in that way he has when something presses behind his eyes and Darcy reckons visions swim before his eyes. Of many things, but sometimes she can tell when it changes to his mother, like now when the light dies and then resurfaces in a humble glow in deep, deep blue.

It’s not the first, nor the last, time that Thor sweeps her into his arms and off her feet. But it’s one of the few times he walks with her in his arms instead of flying. The Warrior’s Three appear with a Sif in front of them, her lips pale but her posture accepting as she moves to Thor’s side. And Darcy gets to ramble quietly into his neck about how he shouldn’t give Fandral a hard time, he was just helping her out. They all were. Very nice people he’s got here.

Soon, it’s revelry and a return to the party. But before Darcy steps from the shadows into the golden light of the hall, she turns and looks to the stars. And then to the sand, so see a king remembering his queen upon a lone stone bench.

She’d look to the stars, she promised herself. And maybe, one day, they’d wink back for her.


	2. Hang Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're stuck. Of course they are. And that they're fighting? That's much, much worse. 
> 
> Tumblr prompt.

"Seriously!?"

She kicks the side of the elevator, the wall not giving but her heel does so just fine. Which only leads to more curses and Darcy slides into a corner, hopping up on the railing to massage her tingling appendage.

Her glare only intensifies when it lands on her jail-mate. He should be **ecstatic** that they’ve gotten stuck.

No more dancing with strange boys for her. Yes, because that was so **awful** that she had to be ushered away and to another floor of the place. She wasn’t sixteen and Thor was hardly her keeper. But he still stood strong, arms crossed, and frowning at the doors that locked them in. This club was going on her asinine list, she swore to God.

"Was all this really worth it for keeping me away from some boy that you don’t know and don’t care to?"

"Tis not the reason I-"

"Oh yes it was. Don’t play dumb, you’re not good at it."

"You were told why I brought you to go to another floor-"

"I don’t believe you. Not one bit. Cause you did it as soon as the slow song started playing and we were on the **dance floor** , Thor. Do you know how much effort that would have to take just so that I could ‘consider other mead’ for the night? I don’t care what Stark has in VIP, I was having fun!”

She’s hopped down from her perch, was sticking her finger into a broad chest, and it hurts her finger more than it bothers him, she’s sure. But she also knows when she’s crossed a line and the lightening that she swears flashes through the Asgardian’s eyes makes her take a step back. Unfortunately, with her heels on, she almost tumbles and ends up with her back pressed to the wall of the elevator and Thor close. Very close. Can feel his breath close and Darcy’s eyes refocus because she was just a bit cross eyed with him that near.

"You wish for fun and yet, that man was not the one you wished him to be, from what you previously spoke to me of men and longing," the god all but growls and Darcy doesn’t mean to but she shivers. "Or do you think that hands upon you in such a manner is attractive?"

"It’s. It’s just **dancing** , Thor.”

"Aye… Aye, perhaps it is."

He goes to back off but Darcy finds her knees gooey. Enough that she reaches for him not to go and curls her fingers into his shirt to prevent him from doing so.

"You look sad." Her voice shouldn’t be a whisper but it is, eyes smudged with makeup and heavy with the weight of it looking up at Thor. Trying to figure him out. "Why do you look sad? It’s **just** dancing. I wasn’t. I didn’t plan on. I wasn’t going to let him take me home.”

The god curls much larger hands around hers, and Darcy can feel where the hammer sits. Where his knuckles have taken a beating in the latest fight. How strong they are.

How hers fit into his like they’re meant to be taken up by him like this and unwound from his clothes.

Only to end up in her hair, at least one of them. The other curls around her waist and the elevator is still frozen. The situation hasn’t changed. But the people inside have because Darcy is very much into kissing her very close friend. And despite his attempt to uncurl her fingers from him, when Thor presses her against the wall, Darcy’s fingers end up right back there doing the exact same thing.

For an entirely different reason.

"Thor…"

"Shh. Perhaps it is time to leave the revelry and return to the tower. For it is closer than your apartment and I have need for someplace close."

"Keep talking like that and we won’t make it to your floor."

"Then perhaps you should silence me."

"Working on it."

Darcy seals Thor’s lips with her own again, fingers creeping up from his shirt to his shoulders and then to the hair at the back of his neck. Threading through it, she presses back just as tightly to the god and moves to stand on his toes, giving herself leverage as he chuckles at her. The music still beats outside, somewhere between floors though, Darcy finds something a lot better than dirty dances.

Loads better. Come on, Thor’s a **demi-god**. Of thunder and lightening and she’s fairly sure she once read he was also the god of sexuality. Or sex. Or something like that.

She’d believe it with the way his fingers are starting to explore the hem of her shirt and Darcy decides someplace private is in order.

Privater.

"Did you stop the elevator or did it actually break?"

"I do believe it has broken. There was, perhaps, an electrical malfunction."

"So. You did this."

"I do not know. But perhaps."

"I pissed you off that badly, huh?"

"Nay, my lady. It was not you that I found disagreeable."

Thank goodness. Thank goodness it’s not her and thank goodness that poor boy is outside the elevator and didn’t try to follow them in. Not that he could have, he wasn’t on the list to get past the doorman.

Speaking of which… That would be a knock at the door.

"Sir? Ma’am?"

"We’re here!"

"Thor buddy! How the heck…"

"Captain. I assure you that it was not us."

"Cap. Cap. **Steeeeeeve**. Get us out of here, please?”

"Right."

There’s some muffled talk and Darcy finds Thor stepping away from her. It saddens her a bit, but the faster they get out of here unscathed, the faster they can get to… whatever Thor had planned in those dark blue eyes of his. Holy Hell, she has a feeling she’s going to need something to ground herself to. Lightening and all that being in the air.

Gave a whole new meaning to a spark between people. Jesus. And if she’s rocking on her heels with a mantra of ‘hurry’ in her head, it’s only in her head.

A few muffled grunts later and Captain America is there to save the day. Natasha has the other door and looks them up and down, then at Steve, and snorts softly as she moves out of the way. Darcy almost scrambles up the small width to pull herself onto the floor of the club, but apparently Steve is having none of that as he takes her hands and with Thor’s help, bodily **lifts** her out of the elevator.

"Woah there fellas. Give a lady room to breathe. I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night."

"Aw come on, Lewis. You just got up here."

"No way, Stark. I know your type of parties. I am not doing anything remotely close to those kind of parties."

"If she leaves, can I go?"

"No, Barton."

"No. I’m with Clint on this one…"

"Really, Cap. Really?"

"What?"

They argue for a bit, and Darcy zones it out because there’s a very warm god at her back and she smiles up at Thor by tipping her head backwards. He simply loops an arm around her waist snugly and starts out of the place, the private entrance also an exit.

Tony doesn’t notice until they’re gone. And that’s just enough to get Barton, Steve, and Sam to part ways too. Natasha simply disappears.

Though they part ways outside, Darcy is right where she wants to be in the end. Though her hair is now a mess as she touches down at the tower, laughing a bit as she parts what has become a curtain of curls to peek up at Thor.

"You are lovely."

"Thanks, big guy. So are you."

"Aye. I cannot deny it. But you," Thor murmurs, walking her backwards and Darcy feels that same spark as she did in the elevator. "You are truly magnificent."

"I thinks that sweetest thing someone has ever said to me."

"It will not be the last. Not this night, nor ever."

And that’s how Darcy finds out that sleeping with a demi-god literally rocks the bed. And it’s a pretty huge bed, so it’s quite impressive as she finally crawls up the sheets to face-plant into a pillow, groaning softly at the kisses down her bare back.

"Fuck."

"I do believe that is the crude term for it."

"Don’t get swarmy with me."

"Or?"

"Or I’ll… I’ll. Oh, just shut up."

That she curls into him to fall asleep, despite his deep and quiet chuckle, speaks to how comfortable she is. And that she falls asleep with a smile on her face only speaks to her ability to be happy anywhere Thor is.

After all, he’s her hero. And one giant leap above the rest, because he’s hers and she knows he is through and through. Even if that leap is out of a broken elevator.

Hey. They couldn’t all be fairy tales, right? She has her prince. That’s more than good enough for her.


End file.
